The present disclosure relates to an acoustic decorative sheet and an acoustic assembly.
A decorative sheet is used as a skin material such as for the surface of a wall inside a building or vehicles, ceiling, or floor. For example, JP-T 2002-521722 relates to an acoustic material using a micro bored film. JP-A No. 2010-196421 describes a sound absorbing decorative sheet using a micro bored decorative sheet. This sound absorbing decorative sheet absorbs sound and includes a decorative film layer, a continuous foam body layer, and an adhesive layer having micro bores.
The surface strength of the above acoustic decorative sheets may not be strong enough. Therefore, when used as a skin material such as the surface of a wall inside the building or vehicles, ceiling, or floor, there is a possibility of cracking or denting on the surface and the surface film also may break. Acoustic decorative sheets having improved strength is desired.